A Longlost Friendship
by FireInTheDarkk
Summary: Jamie has a secret, nothing big, just that she knows the 3 most famous brothers EVER. Joe Nick & Kevin. She hasn't seen them in a long time since they moved to follow their career. What happens when the boys show up without warning at Jamie's school?
1. Dear Diary

Holla!! LOL. I know this on the account of soccerluver8923, (a.k.a Andrea) but I'm not her. I'm her bff (a.k.a Caroline). You know the person who started typing the other story, but then had to stop?? Yeah that was me, but don't worry!! I'm going to start typing it again. YAY!! Right?? Ok maybe not. lol. So obviously this is a new story. I was on vacation and I got bored in the car… so I came up with this. It's a little confusing at first but it gets better I promise. Oh and this is not related to the other stories at all. Enjoy!!

* * *

Dear Diary:

Jamie here!! I've been thinking and… maybe I should tell Leslie and Andy about "them". Then again what good would it do?? I mean what am I supposed to do?? Go up to them and say "Guess what!! You know the three famous brothers we have been crushing on for the past year?? the Jonas Brothers?? Yeah, well I knew them before they were famous." For some reason I don't think that would go over well… I hate pretending like I don't know anything about them when I practically grew up with them. So now I act like a fan who just recently got into JB music and I keep up with their lives through E! and any magazine that has even a sentence about them in it; like any other obsessed fan would. Our parents were like best friends. Actually it's kind of creepy when you think about it. Anywho, since our parents were all buddy-buddy we would always have "play dates" our whatever they're called. when I was 9 they decided to move. I guess that means Nick would have been 8, Joe was 11, and Kevin around 13. I haven't talked to them since they moved. I remember my parents telling me we would see them all te time but we never did. I doubt they even remember me. I'm amazed that I even remember. I've wanted to call them but, I always figured they were busy, especially when they grew more and more popular. Do you know how weird it is to watch your childhood buddies on T.V.?? And then you have to act like you don't know them because when you try to tell someone they were your best friends they don't believe you and call you a liar. Trust me, that's how people react… I've had experience. Oh Well, I'm probably just thinking about it too much. Oops! I'm late!! I'm supposed to be in the Music Hall to meet Andrea and Leslie for "band practice". It's not really practice we just play some of our songs and let people from school listen and then we all take turns. I find it fun. LOL. See Ya!!

XOXO,

Jamie


	2. Going First

Hey! It's Caroline again. Some people reviewed on the first chapter and thanks for telling me because I had no idea but I've decided to keep it up. Sorry. If it gets deleted then I'll repost it on a different site. I try my best to spell stuff right by the way. I'll spell check from now on. LOL. The first chapter was kind of more of an intro I guess. Sorry if the chapters are kind of short. The shorter the chapters the more often I'll update. Think of it that way. : ) haha. Oh and I know the songs I use belong to other artists but I had to use something. Oh I don't own anything. No copy writes stuff like that. Ok. Here We Go……

* * *

"There you are!!" I hear my friends, Andrea and Leslie shout in sync with each other.

"Here I am." I say back as I speed walk down the hall to them.

"Where were you??" Again they say it at the same time. I look at them.

"You have got to stop doing that."

"Sorry" All three of us laugh as they do it again. I catch my breath.

"You guys ready??" I ask.

"Born ready" I smile at their cheesiness.

"I look ok??" I spin showing off my new outfit of grayish skinny jeans tucked into my favorite black boots and a black shirt with rainbow metallic writing on it, plus my infamous bangles. "Yes you look great now lets go!!" They push me out the door. "Wow, you guys are pushy today."

"Well you were late and if we don't get out there Mackenzie will hog all the time."

"True" I say in agreement. I step into the auditorium. The usual people are here. Except I notice the Dean coming down the isle. What's he doing here?? He's never here. I watch as he walks up onto the stage. Everyone stops talking and looks as confused as I do.

"Hello. How's everyone??" He says into the microphone. You can tell he's not used to it because it was really loud when he spoke.

"Good" We say back. It's obvious what all of us are thinking; why is he up there??

"I decided to come and listen to you all today, if you're wondering. I also came to tell you that we have to end early today. We need the auditorium for something." He explains. I whisper to my friends.

"I knew there was another reason he was here." They nod.

"So with that… Who wants to start?" He tries to be cool. It doesn't work. No one speaks up. We all look at each other.

"I say Jamie and her gang go first!" I hear someone say from the back.

"WHAT?" I don't actually scream but it feels like I do.

"How 'bout it girls?" He looks at us. I look to my friends. They shrug.

"Okay. Sure" We walk onto the stage as he gives us a smile and walks off. I walk up to the microphone.

"Ok. Let's start with Rush." I say more to Leslie and Andrea than to the "audience". (A/N: Aly and A.J. song) Leslie, Andrea, and Brady, our drummer sometimes, start the song. "Into your head, Into your mind…." I sing and Leslie and Andrea aren't far behind. We run through the song. As we finish. Our friends are clapping and cheering for us. I think, wow… I really love doing this. I grin… like always. I hate my smile but I can't help it. "Ok since we had to go first, I think we should pick who goes next." I smile at my friends, giving them a look and they roll their eyes teasingly and nod yes. "We want Jason to come up here." We hurry off the stage and sit down in our usual seats with Andy and Leslie's guitars on the ground next to them.

"Gee thanks James." He says sarcastically, using my nickname.

"No problem!!" I shout back laughing. Leslie whispers to me smiling- "You are…" Andrea finishes for her, "such a flirt."

* * *

So here it is. I know it looks short but I am already typing the next chapter. Thanx for reading hope you like it. If you don't... Sorry. LOL. Again I'm sorry if you wanted me to take this off, but I'm not going to.


	3. Staying Behind

Hola!! If you haven't figured it out, I'm Caroline. Ok just kidding. So… here's another chapter. It should get more interesting from now on. I know it's been kind of boring. Sorry about that. Hopefully I can stay still long enough to type the chapters full instead of splitting them up. Thanks again thanks for reviews. I love hearing from other people, even if you don't like the story.

* * *

We sat in the auditorium for about an hour, listening and dancing to our classmate's music. It was a blast. As we were laughing and catching our breath from Kylie's performance, total dance mania by the way, Dean D, we can't pronounce his last name, walked up on stage again.

"I am so proud of you all. Everyone did a fantastic job. I wish I could hear more, but it will have to wait until next week because it's time for you to go now. Sorry."

"Awww." We whine jokingly. He laughs.

"I know, I know, you don't want to go. But," He shrugs. "Too bad, Pack it up and get out." He says kidding. Everyone starts packing up their guitars and anything else they used. I went extra slow so I could stay back a couple of minutes to see what exactly they were using the room for. Andy and Leslie caught on and slowed down. I look up to the stage, as the Dean starts talking again.

"Girls, would you mind staying back for a while??" I swear every girl in the room looked up. "I mean Jamie, Leslie and Andrea." The rest of the girls shrug or mumble something and start leaving with everyone else.

"What do you think he wants??" I ask Andrea.

"How am I supposed to know?" She replies.

"Girls don't pack up quite yet." Dean D adds.

"Okay" We say together. Realizing we said the same thing at the same time AGAIN, we started laughing. We sit back down as he goes to the back of the room and talks to someone.

"This is kind of odd." I say to me friends.

"Uh… YEAH." Leslie answers.

"Ok ladies. Would you mind performing for me and couple of my friends?" The Dean asks.

"Uh… not at all."

"Great! Just pretend its practice. We are no different from your friends."

"Ok" We walk up onto the stage. I think to myself, wow it's different up here. It's dark towards the back of the auditorium which, I'm guessing is where they are sitting. "Um… anything in particular you want to hear?"

"Nope it doesn't matter. Anything will do."

"Ok" I turn to Leslie and Andrea behind me. "What do you want to do?"

"Right Here." (A/N Miley Cyrus song but for now they wrote it) Andrea answers.

"Ok. Rock It" I smile as they start the song.

_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

_Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

_Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here_

_Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here_

As we finished the song, multiple people clapped from the back but I couldn't hear exactly how many. Dean D had to shout for us to hear.

"That was great girls! Maybe another one?" We laugh.

"Sure. Um… The Math?" (A/N: Hillary Duff song) I ask Leslie and Andrea. They nod wildly. Again they start the song.

_You're always trying to figure out  
What I am all about  
If you don't know what the answer is  
Then just shut up and kiss_

_It shouldn't take forever  
To put it all together_

_If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is 69_

_Is it a minus or a plus  
Does enough equal enough  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here_

_Sure I want someone to understand  
But I don't need the stress  
I'm not about being analyzed  
Like it's some kind of test_

_Don't have to be a genius  
To figure what's between us_

_If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is 69_

_You can spend your whole life analyzing  
Justifying, quantifying, and dividing  
'Til there's nothing anymore  
Why don't you just close your eyes  
And kiss my lips and let it go  
Just let it flow  
It's what I'm waiting for_

_If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is 69_

_If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is 69_

I can't stop smiling. Maybe it's the applause of the still unidentifiable people in the back. Why are they sitting in the dark anyway?? Why can't we see them?? Dean D asks us to do a couple more songs and then tells us we can pack up now. Leslie and Andrea are putting their guitars in their rightful cases as I lean on a chair next to them.

"I wonder what all that was about." I say, just making a statement.

"Yeah, I'm kind of wondering about that too." Leslie says not looking up from her guitar case. "Wait… what time is it?" She asks. I take out my phone and look.

"Wow, we have been here for like an hour." I reply surprised. If you were standing there watching us, you would probably see light bulbs going off above our heads. We all said it at once… yes we do that a lot.

"THIS is what they needed the auditorium for!!"

"Wow," I continue, "He cut off practice so we could perform for him??"

"It would appear so." Andrea and her attitude answer. We walk back on stage while Dean D is still talking with the unknown listeners. We stand at the top of the center stairs; directly in front of the isle, connecting the walkway to the stage. It's weird. We stand in a way that is natural to us, but it just happens to be me in the middle, Leslie to my left and Andrea to my right.

"So, I suppose you song birds would like to speak with the people who have been listening this whole time?" Dean D calls as he strides to the spot where the dark part in the back and the lighted area meet. I smile.

"You would be supposing correctly." He gestures toward the dark section. Apparently signaling that I'm supposed to talk now; I was unaware of that.

I clear my throat. "So did you like it?" I ask shyly. I can hear the shakiness in my voice. I mean I don't really know how to act since I have no idea who I'm talking to. A voice starts to speak.

"It was ok for its sugar-coated pop princess self." I now know that it's a guy.

"Excuse me??"

"It was definitely…. up-beat… and rhyming. Yeah… it rhymed a lot." A different voice said.

"And I repeat myself, Excuse me??"

"Oh! You forgot childish." Yet another voice persisted. Ok I was officially mad. I felt my face twist into an expression that Andrea read almost immediately.

"Jamie, chill. It's no big deal." She whispers to me.

I whisper back, "Did you actually HEAR what they said??" I go back to responding to the rude guys who just insulted my music… I mean _our_ music.

"OKAY. Who made you Mr. I-know-everything-about-music-and-I-can-say whatever-I- want-to-whomever-I-want?" I knew I had totally just blown whatever Dean D had in mind for the purpose of this but I was seriously mad. "Who do you think you are?? No… better, who are you??" I calmed down a lot.

"You know us." The first voice spoke again.

I could feel the confused look on my face. "I do?"

"Yes, Jamie, u do, well, at least… you used to." At that moment I saw the three most amazing guys walk out of the darkened part of the auditorium. I felt my chin drop to the floor as I knew Andy and Leslie's had done the same. My Jonas Boys had come back!!

So, here it is. Hope you liked it. I love reviews so please do. Thanks and a new chapter should be up this weekend.


	4. My Boys

Hey People

Hey People! What's up? Thanks for the reviews. Like I said I really like them. I check every morning before school for new ones. So keep them coming. Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy!! LOL.

_Review: _

"_Yes, Jamie, u do, well, at least… you used to." At that moment I saw the three most amazing guys walk out of the darkened part of the auditorium. I felt my chin drop to the floor as I knew Andy and Leslie's had done the same. My Jonas Boys had come back!!_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP" I screamed, enough to hurt my own ears. I sprinted down the stairs two at a time. I'm surprised I didn't fall flat on my face, but somehow I managed not to. All three of them had grins spread across their faces. As I sped up the isle to them, Joe opened his arms knowing I would go to him first. I was always closest to him; I don't know why. We wrapped each other in a hug… a very tight one. Something is different though. Me stomach has this weird butterfly feeling. I'm probably just excited to see them. I can hear Nick and Kevin laughing. I let go of Joe and turn to Kevin.

"Your turn." Kevin and I hug too, but this time… there is no butterfly feeling… weird.

"What? So I'm last?" Nick says teasing me. I release from Kevin.

"Yes. You are last young one." I answer giving him a hug too.

"Hey. I'm not that much younger than you."

"You're still younger though." I let go of Nick and I can't help it… I hug Joe again.

"You wouldn't be able to tell that I'm younger by just looking though, since you're so short." He's joking of course.

"I am not short!"

"Yes you are." They say together.

"No, I'm not! There are plenty of other people shorter than me."

"You mean like her your friend up there?" Nick points to Andy.

"Well, she…" I stop. Oh Crap!! I turn around slowly to see Leslie and Andrea still on stage with jaws dropped and confused looks. "Uh… You can come down here if you want." I hear the cautiousness of my own voice; I have no idea how they are going to react. My guess? They are going to be pretty mad. They come down the stairs and walk towards us, "You do you know who they are right??"

"Yes, I know who they are." I laugh a little. "Leslie, Kevin, Kevin, Leslie. Andrea, Nick, Nick, Andrea. And this is Joe." I point to each of them as I say their name in introduction. I already notice Andrea taking a liking to Nick; he was always her favorite.

"Ok so… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I practically shout. The boys laugh at me again.

"We came to see you."

"After seven years??"

"Oh, so you have been counting??" They tease me again.

"No. I just remember when you left."

"Sure, that's it."

"Ok, five minutes and you're already teasing me." They look at each other and grin.

"What??"

All three of them hug me, trying not to laugh. "We're sorry Jamie." Talking like 3-year-olds.

"Ha-Ha very funny." I say in reply.

"Ok can someone PLEASE explain what's going on?" Andrea says impatiently.

"You never told them did you?" Joe asks me.

"No, I didn't. People don't react well when you say you grew up with the three most famous brothers ever. They laugh and call you a liar and you never talk to them again. Trust me, that's what happens." I say back to him.

"Oh… well maybe they will believe you now." He says with a smile.

"Yeah maybe." I roll my eyes joking. "We grew up together." I say more towards Andy and Leslie.

"Yep I knew her since she was a baby." Kevin adds.

"Hey! I did too." Joe whines.

"Yes, but you don't remember it." Kevin shoots back.

"Oh, like you do." Joe says back.

"I do too remember."

"GUYS!" I wave my hand in front of them and they stop. "Thank You."

"Wait… so you knew them all this time? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" That would be Andrea getting mad.

"Uh… kind of." Meanwhile I'm thinking, please don't be mad. Please don't be mad.

"Oh, that's just… nice."

"Yeah! Seriously! I mean how could you not tell us something like that!" Leslie adds to Andrea's thoughts on this particular event. I shrug.

"Sorry, but they're here and now you know so… you forgive me right?" I'm hopeful. They laugh.

"Duh!" They both answer. I smile.

"Hey, you know what I smelled a couple miles back?" Kevin asks.

"A Starbucks?" Joe, Leslie, Andrea, Nick, and of course myself all say together.

"Yep! Anyone want to go?"

"ME!!" I shout and jump up and down. Joe laughs and says, "I don't think you need anymore caffeine."

"Your one to talk Mr. Eat-a-full-bag-of-Halloween-Candy-in-a-total-of-five-minutes."

"Dude that was some good candy! Like seriously the best ever!" Joe says defending himself.

"I'll go?" Leslie volunteers herself.

"Yeah, me too." Andrea pipes in.

"Sweetness! Let's go!" Kevin says. He always gets his Starbucks. All of us start walking out to the parking lot since by now everyone else has left.

"Wait… how are we getting there again?" I ask.

"How do you think? By car duh!" Nick answers me.

"Well I know that but which car?" I ask.

"Ours" My famous brothers answer together again.

"Dang! You're just as bad as us." Leslie comments. Andy and I laugh while the boys have an expression that just screams out "Huh?"

"Inside joke." I explain. The guys lead us to the car. The girls, including myself, stop walking when we see it.

"That's your car?"

"Yeah." Joe says in a matter-of-fact way.

"Whoa"

"You have to remember who they are." Leslie shares. "That brings down the whoa-ness of it."

Here you are! REALLY sorry it took so long. I got cought up in school work and I'm about to type a chapter of what used to be _Miley's Story_ but has now been re-titled as _A Twist of Fate_.  So heads up on that. It should be up pretty soon. Thanks!! Don't forget to review. Another chapter of this should be up soon as well so keep your eyes open!! LOL


	5. ineed coffee

Hey Guys!! So here is the next chapter since my friend is like yelling at me type another one even though she knows what happens. LOL. Anywho… Hope you enjoy it and again thanks for the reviews.

"No! Stop! Joe give me my money." I say trying to keep a straight face, standing with my hands on my hips, at the counter in Starbucks. Kevin, Andrea, Leslie, and Nick already claimed and were sitting at a table in the corner.

"No. If I give it to you you'll try to pay. And that's not going to happen."

"That is so not true." I try. He looks at me. "Okay, so it is true but still." He grins. He's been doing that a lot lately. It's kind of cute, no it IS cute. Wait… No Jamie it's JOE.

"You're not getting it back until it's paid for." I just deal with it and wait for the cashier to hand us our drinks. Kevin, Leslie, Andy and Nick already have theirs. We finally get them and sit down with the rest of our little group.

"Are you sure there isn't going to be any screaming girls or anything?" Leslie asks. "I mean I always imagined you guys as having a big mob following you around."

"Yeah. It can get pretty crazy sometimes. Most of the time it's ok though." Nick answers. Is it just me or are Nick and Andy sitting a little close??

"We should be okay here." Kevin adds.

"Yeah, except for that girl over there. She's staring at us." Andy says pointing to a girl drinking a cappuccino on the other side of the room. When the cappuccino girl sees us look her way, she quickly turns her head pretending to be interested in something outside. All of us laugh. I reach into my bag and pull out my itouch.

"What are you doing? OOOO YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE!!" Gasps Joe.

"They have Wi-Fi here and yes, I have one." I say laughing.

"Ooo!! I want to see!" He squeals, with his boyish charm, grabbing it from my hand.

"Okay then." I reply laughing. He's already hunched over tapping the screen wildly. I can't tell what he's doing and that scares me a little.

"So what have you guys been up to lately? You're on tour still aren't you?" I ask not to any brother in particular.

"Yup. We are taking a break. It was actually scheduled, so we aren't missing anything, why it was scheduled I have no idea." Kevin answers.

"Yeah, our dad just came up to us after out last concert and says, 'Guess what! You have a week off!' So we voted on what we wanted to do and we decided on coming here and visiting our old friend." Nick says raising his eyebrows at me. I giggle in response and notice that Joe hasn't said anything. He used to have a comment on everything.

All of a sudden a song blares out radiating from my bag. I had forgotten that I had had my speakers plugged into my itouch from earlier that day, and apparently Joe didn't notice it either…. until now.

I recognize the song as one of our own, Slow Down. (A/N: Aly and A.J. song) I quickly grab the itouch from Joe's hands… actually, I _attempt_ to take it from him but he's fast. He moves so it's out of my reach. I'm too smart from him and pull out the cord from the headphone jack and the music stops. Only now everyone in the place is staring at us even more than they were before.

Hey guys! So here is another Chapter 4 ya! I know it took me while. Sorry! I had Jazz Band auditions this week and guess what!! I MADE IT! hahaha. ok so yeah my friend is like "WRITE YOUR STORY" so I'll probably have another chapter up soon… but you know I always say that. LOL! Don't forget to review!


	6. Big Bucks

Sorry this took so long but I was trying to give _Twist of Fate _a chance to catch up with the reviews. Here it is!! Fall Break is next week so I should be adding more. Hope You Like It!!

* * *

"Um, sorry about that." I say shrinking back into my seat giving Joe an evil look. Everyone else in the shop went back to their coffee.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You can't just blast the music like that!" I say more laughing than mad which I was. I was kind of annoyed that he pulled away when I tried to take it. I mean it is MINE.

"Why not? You want people to hear it don't you?" Gosh he's a smart aleck.

"Well Yes, I mean no. I don't know!" I answer. The coffee counter girl interrupts us.

"You can keep that on if you want. It won't bother anyone." She looks to the other customers for their agreement and they nod, especially the creepy cappuccino girl.

"Um… ok. Thanks but I don't think-" Joe interrupts me as he smiles at the worker.

"Thanks. We WILL play it." He says emphasizing the "will" and looking at me. I just respond by sticking my tongue out at him. Next thing I know the coffee girl is making goo-goo eyes at ALL of the boys, though she seems to be more focused on Joe. What else is new??

Joe browses through my music library as the other customers go back to their drinks.

"I'm almost afraid of what he's going to play." I say making everyone in our little group laugh.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything embarrassing on there would you?" Kevin asks with a mischievous smile.

"Um… Nope. Nothing" I say with a smile that's too big.

"Uh-huh. Sure James. Let Me See!!" He answers.

"No." Leslie answers for me.

"Oh so there is something on there!!" Nick shoots in.

"No there isn't." Leslie, Andy, and I make the mistake of answering at the same time all too quickly. "Dang it!" Yet again we speak in unison. Before Nick or Kevin can continue, Joe finally picks a song and it starts playing for everyone to hear. Oh Joy! It just happens to be one of Leslie's, Andy's, and mine. Fortunately it is one of my favorites, Chemicals React (A/N: yet another Aly and Aj song).

'Please like it. Please like it. Please like it.' I think in my head. I glance at Andy and she seems to be thinking the same thing I am. I dare to look at the rest of the customers and, surprisingly, they are nodding and tapping along. I squeal on the inside and all three of us girls have grins spread across out faces. Joe whispers to me.

"Sing."

"What? No Way." I whisper back.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease" He whispers again. So I sing along, quietly of course. Andy is the first to pick up and joins me. Leslie soon follows. I can see Joe grin at his brothers out of the corner of my eye. I sing louder. The cappuccino girl, the one that was staring at us earlier, is smiling too. I have no idea why and its kind of bugging me, until that is, I look at everyone else and they are smiling too. The song ends and… everyone in the shop claps. I'm not just talking a 'Yeah that was good. You little girls know how to sing.' I'm talking full on, 'THAT WAS AMAZING' claps, and that is exactly what they said.

I laugh and wave in thanks. Leslie and Andrea do the same. Joe just looks at me with a grin.

"What?" I ask him.

"You were good." I say confidently.

"Uh… thanks?" I laugh.

"No. He, I mean we mean, that was REALLY good." Kevin explains.

"Yeah, REALLY REALLY good." Nick joins.

"Gosh. You seem so surprised." Andrea teases them.

"That's not what we mean. We mean, that you sound like pros." Kevin tries to explain again.

"Like you?" I ask joking.

"How did you get this on your iPod?" Joe asks.

"I had it on a CD then I put it on my computer. Just like any other music." I answer.

"The only way to get it that good of a quality is to record it in a studio." He is still confused.

"It was her birthday present from the Choral Director at school. To go to a studio and record it." Leslie explains for me

"That's some big bucks there." Kevin says, "Just an observation."

"Well not really. She is like best friends with the owner. So he let us do it for free. We just had to bring CD's."

"So your _teacher_ did this for you?" Joe asks pointing to the screen on my iTouch.

"Yep"

"COOL!" He shouts, and then goes back to his search through my library.


	7. Permission

**A Longlost Friendship- Chapter 7**

_N.P.O.V. Three Days Later at Dinner with Everyone-----------------------_

The Jonas Family, Jamie, Andrea, Leslie and all of their parents are seated around the dark mahogany table at _Bravo!, _the swanky restaurant on the other side of town. They are laughing and enjoying their last night together for the Jonas's have to return to their tour tomorrow. Joe wipes his mouth and begins to speak.

"As all of you know, we have to go back on tour tomorrow." He announces, though everyone is aware of this, especially Jamie. Jamie and Joe have gotten close the past days, like there was never a break in their friendship.

"We all have enjoyed this visit, and I am amazed to find little Jamie with her own band and singing like she used to." He says with a grin as Jamie blushes. "We truly see potential in them and we hate to say goodbye." Instead of getting sad like he should have he became more anxious. Jamie gives him a confused look.

"Joe, stop beating around the bush." Kevin says, too, with a grin.

"Yeah, just say it." Nick adds.

"I'm getting to it!" Joe barks back. "We would rather not say goodbye and we want to show everyone your music."

"I don't get it." Leslie's father says.

"We are asking your permission for Jamie, Andy, and Leslie to go on tour with us." Joe explains. The girls squeal with excitement.

"NO WAY!" Jamie proclaims. The entire Jonas family laughs while the girls' parents stay shocked.

"I'm sorry, the boys wanted to surprise them." Denise apologizes to Jeff and Kathy, Jamie's parents.

"No, it's absolutely fine. It was a good surprise. It's a wonderful idea!" Kathy gushes back knowing how much Jamie wants this. Jeff nods in agreement.

Andrea, knowing her parents immediately looked towards them, "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Daddy please! Mom! Can I go? You have to let me go. PLEASE! I have to go!" They look at her and laugh. "What?" She asks innocently.

"You act like we are going to say no." They explain still laughing. Andrea's face drops.

"Yes? YES! If you're not saying no then you're saying yes…" She squeals again.

"Yes! We say yes. If Jamie is going you can go. I trust Jeff and Kathy's judgment." Her mom confirms.

"OMGEEEEEEEEEE!!! AHHH!!!! No way! No way! AHHHHH!" Jamie and Andy jumps together happy-dance. When they stop they look toward Leslie who is facing her parents. "Anne? Don? Can she go?" Andrea asks gripping Jamie's arm.

"I don't know…" Anne, Leslie's mom is skeptical.

"I'm not sure about this." Don, Leslie's dad adds.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! Mommy, Daddy! I have to go. You don't know what this would mean for us. I'm begging you. PLEASE!" Leslie begs.

"These girls are truly amazing and deserve to be seen. We'll take care of them." Kevin tries to help but just earns a glare from Don and slides down in his seat.

"We'll be with them nearly all the time, not to mention the security gaurds we have for the boys." Paul adds. Don looks towards his wife.

"Alright. Fine. You can go." Anne decides.

"REALLY?" Leslie screams.

"Yes really. You have to come home for holidays and call every week." She adds.

"Okay! Yeah that is TOTALLY reasonable. THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She shouts and hugs them. All three of the girls jump up and down squealing again. They run over and hug Denise and Paul.

"So it's decided then." Joe concludes. "Jamie, Andrea, Leslie…"

"Welcome to the Jonas Brothers Tour of '08" The three boys say in unison.

* * *

Sorry this took so long and yes I know its not '08 anymore but it is important to the story so… Yeah. THANKS!!!


	8. You You You You

**A Longlost Friendship- Chapter** **8**

Jamie's P.O.V.

I sit at the table watching cars fly by as we travel the first miles of the trip of our lives. I think back to just 30 minutes ago, our goodbyes to the families we are leaving here…. home.

_**flashback**_

My arms are wrapped snuggly around my mom, she's still crying as she asks, for the 20th time, if I have everything.

"Yes Mom, I'm absolutely positive. I have everything I might need and if there's something else I'll buy it." I smile and wipe the single tear from my eye.

"Ok… behave." She mentions… again.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. I mean Denise and Paul will be there. There's not much we can get away with." We laugh together. I hug each of my parents one more time and step away from them as I watch Leslie and Andrea finish their goodbyes. The boys thank our parents, say goodbye and climb onto the bus as we follow behind them. Now we are moving, waving to our parents as we pull away.

_**end flashback**_

I feel bodies around me as I look up to find everyone sitting down for a game of cards. Joe beside me, I smile and deal the cards until we get to the venue.

"HELLO! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT ?!?!" Joe screams out to the fans in the stadium. An earsplitting roar is his reply. "YOU ALL LIKING THE SHOW SO FAR?" Another roar. "Sweeeeet!! You see we brought some special friends with us tonight… we want to know what you all think... we've known these performers our whole lives. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… BOYS AND GIRLS… JAMIE… LESLIE… AND ANDREA!!!" He runs off stage as we run on waving. My hands are shaking, I'm so nervous, but as that first beat rings through the stadium and the crowd falls silent for the unfamiliar tune that follows, I know we're going to rock.

"_I'll be right here where you need me, anytime just keep believing, and I'll be… right here, if you ever need a friend, someone to care and understand, I'll be… right here…"_ As we close out the song we are greeted with waves of applause, each of us grinning like never before. We were only planning on doing two songs… we ended up playing 5.

Before we know it's time to do closing line, every band member, every dancer and stage hand out on stage bowing. The boys run backstage as we follow getting just as much of a response.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Leslie, Andrea, and I all scream together. The boys look at us laughing, but turn to talk to one of the stage hands. We girls go to get another bottle of water, I see the stage hand walk away, and I take the opening. I run to Joe just as he turns to catch me and lift me up, spinning around.

"UGH! You ruined it!" I say still with a grin on my face.

"Yes, I know, I'm good like that." He retorts. I let it slide.

"THAT WAS SO AMAZING I CAN'T EVEN EXPRESS HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW!" He just listens and laughs still holding me up. I look down at him and he does something I would have never imagined… his lips are against mine… I can slightly feel the pairs of eyes on us but I don't care, I'm taken by the feel of him, I refuse to let go as we try to keep going. He pulls away to my disappointment. I slide down from his arms and step back fully grasping that everyone backstage just saw that… I turn and at first, walk but end up running to the girl's dressing room staring at the floor the entire way. I can already feel Leslie and Andrea behind me. We burst into our room and I immediately sink into a chair, eyes wide.

"You… You… You… You…" Leslie stutters.

"She kissed Joe… well, Joe kissed her… UGH JOE AND HER KISSED!!" Andrea completes for her. I'm still sunk into the chair with a shocked expression. Someone knocks on the door telling us to hurry up and get ready for the bus again. I quickly change, refusing to communicate, however much against my friends' desires that may be. I pack my stage clothes up and start walking towards the door, security assists me to the bus. Automatically I lay in my bunk which I finally finished decorating on the 5 hour ride here. My mind floods with my own voice and that of my friends'.

'OH MY GOD!!' 'YOU KISSED JOE' 'JOE KISSED YOU' 'TELL US!! WAS IT GOOD' ' ARE YOU KIDDING?? ITS JOE DUH IT WAS AMAZING I BET!'

Then my own thoughts… _oh my god… that was the best… most wonderful… wow…_

I touch my finger tips to my lips softly. _wow…_

_Joe's P.O.V._

Someone is pulling at my shoulder, I turn to see Kevin, only then does his voice register.

"JOE! DUDE!" Now that he has my attention, Kevin's pulling me into our dressing room. I force myself into auto, change clothes, and pack up so we can get on the bus. Nick and Kevin are talking to me but none of it is registering.

"DUDE!! JAMIE!?!?! YOU KISSED JAMIE OUT THERE!! JAMIE!!!" Kevin screams.

"She's like… like family dude. We've known her forever." Nick, even now, he's serious…

I leave them still standing there bickering and head out the door to the bus, security by my side. I enter to see Leslie and Andrea sitting at the table eating… but no Jamie. I avoid there eyes… not to mention questions and head for my bunk noticing Jamie's is closed. I climb up and lay down staring at the ceiling. I wonder if that was as fantastic for her as it was for me…


End file.
